nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
The Sensei
The Sensei was the mentor of Cypher Raige, where he was a weeb that never knows karate but some random Weeb attacks. He was from the Republic of Weeblijan. The Sensei had appeared to be sitting in the chair waiting for his client, Cypher Raige. He told him to be there at 4 PM. The Sensei told Cypher Raige that he'll teach him karate. There are other lessons that he taught him, like kicking the chair, attack the cannonball and some fight moves. The first time, Cypher Raige failed and during the second attempt, Cypher Raige succeded. The Sensei told Cypher Raige that the next lesson will be tomorrow. In the late evening, the Sensei has some trained guards. Barry B Benson has approached the guards and they attacked Barry B Benson, but they were all murdered. Barry then encounters the Sensei. The Sensei did his powerful force: The WEEB UPROAR!!!! but Barry B Benson attacked the Sensei as he did to the businessman and killed him. Later, Cypher Raige noticed that the Sensei has been murdered by Barry B Benson. Cypher Raige was furious and went to the Gym and avenge Barry B Benson. Biography Training Cypher Raige After Cypher Raige was deeply upset on killing Grusky, he went to Jym for his training so he can avenge Barry B Benson. When he entered the second door, the Sensei was on the chair meditating waiting for his client, Cypher Raige. He ordered Cypher Raige to be there at 4 PM. When 4 PM reached, the weeb Sensei was on the floor and told him that he's going to teach karate to him and Cypher Raige was hyped. The first thing the Sensei showed was to kick the chair. Cypher Raige then tried to do what the Sensei did but failed. Next skill, was to counter-attack the flying ball. Cypher Raige was about to counter-attack it, but the ball went too quick and hit Cypher Raige's face. The last skill that the Weeb Sensei was teaching is combat skills and Cypher Raige failed that too. A few moments later, Cypher Raige succeded on kicking the chair, counter-attacks the ball and defeating the Weeb Sensei on combat skills. The Sensei was impressed and bowed with Cypher Raige and metaphorically told him that he'll see him in hell. The Night of the murder In the late-night, Barry B Benson had a chance to murder someone, since Cypher Raige was not chasing him anymore. So he walked to the entrance sounded with the trained Weeb guards that were trained by the Weeb Sensei. Barry B Benson defeated the two Weeb guards and was about to enter the room, but a charged Weeb guard came behind him and Barry stops him and threw him at the corpse of a Weeb guard. When Barry B Benson approaches to the Sensei. The Sensei told him that he waiting for him and was attempting to defeat him. So the Sensei did the 'WEEB UPROAR' move on Barry B Benson. Barry was annoyed and violently choked the Sensei as he did to the Businessman. Cypher Raige later founded out that the Sensei was murdered and found a message that was written on the Sensei's arm. It said that Barry B Benson will be waiting for Cypher Raige in the gym. Cypher Raige was ready to avenge Barry B Benson in the gym. Category:Characters Category:Bad Cops 3 Category:Bad Cops series characters